Car
by borderlovers
Summary: My first fanfic about Wrenchers! Fargo didn't send enough money to Mr. Numbers and Mr. Wrench so they will have to spend the night in a car. They will discover that are closer than they think...


This is a little part of my fanfic about Wrenchers!

The story is told from Numbers point of view and when you see "#" before a dialogue it means that is in ASL.  
>I apologize for grammatical errors, I had to translate it from Italian<p>

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>[...]<p>

Meanwhile, the money they sent us from Fargo are ending and so tonight we have to sleep in the car.

# "It 's not my fault, I'm sorry. How heck I could know he had a taser? "  
>I'm in the back seat of the car with a blanket on, the car heating is broken and I think that I will die soon. Wrench looks at me from the driver's seat. Not utter a word.<p>

# "Wow Wrench, don't do that friend, stop talking, you're a fountain in the middle, a geyser! Shit. I'm here lying half dead, I'm trying to do a little 'conversation, to bring up the morale, and you? You nothing. You did not say a fucking word. Zero. "  
># "I'm so sorry ..."<br># "It's nothing."

I try to settle down as best I can. Ii isn't time to sleep, but it's already dark and still nothing came to my mind for catch that funny guy, Lester.  
>I have a blanket in my head for two minutes when I start to feel Wrench moves in the car making it jump, I try to ignore it and I don't even take off the blanket from my head, maybe he'll be looking for a place to sleep. In fact he must stay behind, those 10 cm more in height are felt when you have to sleep in a car.<br>A few seconds later I hear he sits on a small space in the back seat. I continue ignore him.  
>A minute later I raise a little bit of blanket, just to see what's up and I find him with his hands pressed to his face ... crying.<br>Ok it's time to stop ignore him, I'm going to sit down and turn on the little light in the car. "Hey, buddy?"  
>Nothing.<br>"What's happening?" No, he not even looking at me.  
>It 's all so unreal, my best friend and partner, a man of 1.90 cm to 90 kg of weight is crying because we have not completed the work today and we made scrub like two idiots?<p>

I get closer to remove his hands from his face. He try to cover himselgf but I don't allow him.

So there are two of us, in the back seat of our car tight as sardines, with me that keep locked his hands. We look in each other eyes. God, those blue eyes so deep ... they are beautiful even full of tears.

In an moment, without even realizing it, I'm so close to his face to be able to feel the hot breath and view crystallized tears still on her cheeks. The next moment I close my eyes and almost at the same time I feel his lips on mine.

I still have his wrists tight in my hands, or rather had, obviously I must have softened since his hands now are gently tighten my hair.  
>Say that I feel a little strange it's not enough. I didn't know he liked men to tell the truth. In fact I didn't know that I like men. But it's all so ... nice.<br>When we detach we are both visibly embarrassed. The dim light of the car don't lie to me.  
>Wrench finally decides to tell me something.<br># "When I turned around and I saw you on the ground in ice I feared the worst. I have so many regrets in a few seconds for all the things I wanted to tell you, and I never said. I wanted to chase and kill that Lester with my own hands but I didn't, you were most important at that moment. "

I don't know what goes trough my brain, really. I not even answer to Wrench, I just have a stupid expression on my face and my mouth is open like an idiot. He continued to look disconsolately. I have a single thought in my head but I don't know if it's a good idea, in fact I know for sure that it is not. I do not know if I will do it for comfort him or try to give myself something that I refuse for years ...  
># "Turn off the light."<br>He obeys but he make also a cute confused puppy expression.  
>This time I get close and I kiss him. It's not a kiss like before, is more intense, passionate. Wrench takes little to understand and respond with vehemence, taking my face in his hands. Meanwhile, I am looking like a fool to get rid of the blanket and jacket, it begins to make a fucking hot inside the car.<br>Fortunately he helps me, He get off my jacket and took the opportunity to kiss me on the neck slipping forward. God not the neck no, please no. I never thanked so much up there, if that is Jesus, Buddha or a pelican, giving me a deaf partner. I cannot shut up if someone kiss my neck. That's a pity because Wrench he had placed a hand on my chest, under the t-shirt, and he could feel the vibrations of my voice. Then he realize all ...

While he mocks me, he also pull put my latest clothes and starts to undress himself too, takes off his fringe jacket which he loves so much and the rest of clothing. I look like a snookered with boxer.

He gets closer and slowly start from my neck to kiss down gradually.  
>I would love to tell him that I have never been with a man before, but I should stop it and use the asl, and I don't see who would be stupid enough to stop such a sexy thing...<p>

An hour later we are still in the car, thankfully that windows are fogged.  
>I'm lying on the seat with my shoulders to the door and I have a foot and half left leg resting on the front seat. All this to allow him to continue to stay on my chest. He fell asleep while I stroked his hair ...<br>God I'm an asshole.  
>I wouldn't want wake up him but I have to, if people discover us it's a mess.<br>I call him two or three times but he doesn't wake up. Right, he cannot hear me. I'm a genius.  
>I stroke his sweaty hair not too gentle and when he raises his head he looks at me like a puppy with his owner, he seems so happy. God, what an asshole that I am.<p>

I mention a smile. # "I have an idea to solve Lester's mess."  
># "Tell me."<br># "Let's get under arrest."  
>Wrench looks at me bewildered while he dress himself. # "It doesn't seems a good idea."<br># "Instead yeah, listen ..."


End file.
